The present invention relates to plug-in circuit breakers, and more particularly relates to a contact system arrangement for plug-in circuit breakers and base.
The use of removable contacts provides an inexpensive approach to repairing damaged or defective circuit breakers, as opposed to replacing an entire circuit breaker or disassembling the breaker or a portion of the breaker to replace a single contact.
One existing system of plug-in contacts has plug-in contacts arranged in a circular geometry for engagement with a round contact stud, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,808 and EP 0 620 625 A1. Because these tulip-finger contacts are arranged to fit about a periphery of a round stud, the diameter of the circular periphery of the round stud needs to be increased for larger numbers of contacts.
In addition, protection for the stationary contacts after removal of the breaker has been limited in prior approaches.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a contact arrangement for a plug-in type circuit breaker and fixed base is disclosed. The contact arrangement preferably includes a first contact support on the fixed base and a stationary contact mounted in the first contact support. A second contact support for the plug in circuit breaker preferably has a first portion and a second portion, the first portion having a distal end and a proximal end, a slot extending through the distal end for accepting a movable contact. The second portion extends from the proximal end of the first portion and has a flange-shape prong adapted for alignment with an alignment recess within the circuit breaker. A movable contact is mounted in the slot of the first portion of the second contact support, such that the movable contact may be pushed within the first contact support and abut the stationary contact mounted in the first contact support.